Finding Your Song
by StereoxHearts
Summary: Hinata would do anything for Sasuke, even be his 'girlfriend' just to help him from being stalked by his fangirls. But when a new student comes and Hinata falls head over heels, how can you start a relationship with someone when you're already in another?
1. One Less Lonely Girl

**One Less Lonely Girl.**

Prologue/Chapter One.

* * *

"_Sasuke-kun," Ino began nervously, "ever since the third grade you've made my heart beat harder, and faster than it ever has before." She was looking at Sasuke's feet, too scared to look in his eyes. Sasuke's face was expressionless, but if you had to pick, you'd probably think annoyed. "I was too scared to say this but, I love you Sasuke-kun!" She stated directly. "Will you go out with me?" _

_Silence keeled over for at the most of five seconds before Sasuke responded. The wind blew hard, causing Ino's hair to move. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for Sasuke to say something._

"_No." She opened them, devastated. _

"_Why not?" Ino whined, sounding like a spoiled child._

"_Because," He hesitated for a brief moment. "I'm seeing someone."_

"_Who?!"_

"_Hinata Hyuuga."_

* * *

That's how it started. Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha were going out… unofficially. Hinata and Sasuke didn't really like each other like that, they're just friends. They've been friends since their younger years on this planet, thanks to their parents' own friendship. They were close friends, best friends, but you wouldn't know that if you saw them in school. They didn't act like it, they never did. It wasn't Sasuke's style. In fact the only reason that they're even 'dating' is so Sasuke would stop getting asked out twice a week by those annoying girls. Confessions annoyed him. His way of thinking was keep your feelings to yourself. Hinata, willing, helped him out. But still, she felt sorry for the other girls. But Sasuke was her best friend. He always came first, ever since they were kids. His feelings matter to her more than anyone else's.

They sat together on the rooftop of the school building during their lunch break. Everyone knew they were up there, but no one dared to disturb them. Their classmates, unwilling, respected their privacy.

"Sasuke?" Hinata spoke quietly. "Should I start making you lunch?"

"No." Sasuke answered coldly. It reminded him of all the annoying girls who would make him lunch. Displays of affection disturbed him completely. He was like an elementary school boy who still believed that girls had cooties. At least the annoying, peppy, loud girls who refused to leave him alone still had them.

"But aren't girls supposed to make lunch for their boyfriends?" Hinata questioned.

"We're not a real couple." Sasuke told her. He might have sounded a bit amused, but that was due to the fact that Hinata was taking their 'relationship' so seriously.

"But we're pretending." Hinata reasoned. "I-I want to be more believable." Hinata stuttered. She lowered her head, embarrassed of her own words. Sasuke stared blankly at her as he took another bite of his tomato.

"Why?" He asked with his mouth full. Truthfully, he was curious.

Hinata kept her stare at her thumbs, that rested on her lap. She was unsure of whether or not she would have to tell Sasuke the truth. The reason itself was quite embarrassing, but by processing her thoughts she came to a conclusion to tell him in the end.

"P-People in my class don't think of us as a couple." She told him. "T-They s-say it's because we don't do c-couple-like things." She further explained. "We don't h-hold hands, or anything," he face darkened as she thought of her a Sasuke holding hands, "s-so they don't think of me as your girlfriend."

"I hate public displays of affection." Sasuke retorted. Not shocked by his answered, Hinata smiled. It was so like Sasuke for him to say something like that. "I'm going." Sasuke said as he got up. He headed for the door as Hinata watched him go.

"W-Wait! Sasuke!" Hinata called out, but her response was just the sound of the door slamming. She smiled lightly as she cleaned up their mess.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata were in different classes, which was a good thing for Hinata. It made it easier for her to work and to not have to think about or pretend to be Sasuke's girlfriend during her lessons. When they were together, everyone would look at them like they were an idol or something. But when Sasuke wasn't around, Hinata went right back into blending in with the crowd.

In class she sat in the back of the room. Which was fine, because the only attention she ever got was from girls who were supposedly in love with Sasuke. When she sat in the front they would give her glares and death stares like there was no tomorrow. It was nice to sit in the back, that way no one can glare at you without you noticing.

She walked into her classroom. Most of her classmates were already in there. Before she and Sasuke were 'dating' she would be one of the first few people in the classroom. Now, she's one of the few that arrive a little bit before the bell rings.

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, the school's so-called mean girls and Sasuke's number one fan girls, watched the petite Hyuuga girl walk in. She had her notebook held directly against her chest, like she was protecting it with her life. Her hair was in a pony tail in the middle of her head, as he bangs covered her eyebrows. She looked like an elementary school kid. The way she portrayed herself was just embarrassing enough for them to watch.

"What a nerd." Sakura commented under her breath, though loud enough for Ino to hear. It was purposely said in that volume.

"I know right?" Ino agreed. "Who wears their hair up any more?" She chimed in.

"I don't get what Sasuke-kun sees in her." Sakura continued. She was obnoxiously chewing her gum, and at the end of her sentences, she blew a bubble. It popped loud enough for the whole room to hear, but it was continuously ignored.

Ino shrugged. "Maybe she has a nice personality." She assumed, kindly.

"Please," Sakura rejected. "I bet she's as boring as that book in her hand-"

"Shh!" Ino hushed her friend. Hinata was coming their way, and no one wanted to be known as the person who was bad-mouthing Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend. No one really knew what would happen and no one dared to find out.

Ironically enough Hinata sat right behind Sakura, which also means that she sat diagonal from Ino too.

"Hey Hinata." Sakura smiled sweetly. Hinata responded with a light smile back. "Have a nice lunch with Sasuke-kun today?" Everybody knew about their meals together. After all, everybody knows everything about Sasuke Uchiha. It was weird if you didn't.

"Yes," Hinata replied politely. "Thank you."

She continued making her way towards her seat. Sakura, once she was sure she was out of Hinata's eye, made a sour face to describe how she feels when she speaks to Hinata. Ino giggled at the disgusted expression on her best friend's face, but was shushed as the teacher enter the room.

"Alright class, hush up." Kurenai told her class. Hinata liked Kurenai. She was her favorite teacher. She seemed to understand Hinata more than any of her other teachers have ever had. It was refreshing to have a teacher like that for once.

When the class fully got silent, she continued.

"It seems we have a new student." A few whispers roamed throughout the room. "Would you come in please young man?"

The door opened and everyone's head turned towards it. As the teenage boy with blonde hair entered the room, numerous whispers caressed the air. The first thing Hinata noticed about him was his large, beautiful, breath-stealing blue eyes. They were mesmerizing, absolutely intoxicating. And his smile just made the whole room slightly brighter, sunnier.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki." She introduced. The class sat there, keeping their eyes locked onto him. His light smile faded to confusion when he noticed the class blankly staring at him.

"Do I talk now or something?" Naruto asked Kurenai. She shrugged.

"If you would like." She told him, not forcing him to really do anything. Honestly, she just wanted to get class started.

By the look on his face, everyone could tell he was mustering up what to say in his head. He smiled, then started to talk.

"Well my name's Naruto Uzumaki." He re-introduced himself. "My birthday's October 10th, so my birthdays coming up real soon. You should get me something nice." He winked. It was obviously directed at Sakura, but her response was a simple eye roll, which amused the rest of the class. "I really, _really_ like ramen!" He continued. "And I kinda came here because I hated my old school."

"Why?" Sakura asked obnoxiously. It wasn't because she was interested in the story. She thought that talking about the situation would be uneasy for him, which would amuse her. That's why they called her the mean girl.

Naruto looked over at Sakura. He smiled. He was a captive of her beauty. Truth be told, she was pretty. The pink hair and green eyes are what attracted most boys to her, and Naruto was no exception.

"I'll tell you…" He said slyly. "Only if you give me your number."

Sakura frowned as the rest of the boys in the class cheered Naruto on. Naruto laughed a little at the reaction given by the class. Even the females responded with a couple of giggles of their own.

"No thanks," Sakura declined as she flipped her hair coolly. A loud, long 'oooh' was heard in deep voices. Naruto kept his smile on as if nothing had happened. He was obviously amused by this girl. Kurenai silenced the rest of the class and then focused on Naruto.

"Well you definitely made a lasting impression." Kurenai noted. Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head. He had a strong feeling that making this kind of impression was not a good choice. But Naruto Uzumaki never regrets anything he's ever done, ever.

The rest of the class chuckled at Kurenai's statement. Everyone except Hinata. She just stared at Naruto, with an awe expression. Here he was, a new student, and already he seemed to be so popular among the rest of his classmates.

"Take that open seat in the back." Kurenai told him, pointing at the unused desk right beside Hinata. Hinata popped her head up and stared at the empty seat next to her. After processing her thoughts, she finally realized that he would be sitting next to her. The new kid would be next to _her_. Oh how red her face turned! She had to stare in her book to ease her mind.

As Naruto walked by Sakura, he flashed a quick smile. In return he received a frown, which didn't phase him. He pleaced his backpack beside the left side of his chair and took a seat.

He glanced over in Hinata's direction, she was cute. Not hot like Sakura, but cute in a childish way. Like, little girl or little sister cute.

"Hey." He said to her. Hinata didn't move. "Hey!" Naruto repeated, with more volume. Hinata nervously turned towards him. He grinned. "Hi." He greeted once again. "I'm Naruto."

Hinata let a small, shy smile emerge from her lips. "I-I'm Hinata." She replied. Naruto's smiled softened.

"That's a nice name." He thought out loud. Hinata blushed. Any compliment directed at the petite Hyuuga girl would make her do so.

"Thank you." She squeaked. He smiled at her.

Ino smiled looking back at the scene behind her. She nudged Sakura. Sakura turned towards her with a bored expression. With her eyes, Ino motioned back to look at Naruto and Hinata. Sakura followed with her own eyes and smirked at the image.

"Nice mood they've got going on." Ino commented, with a smile.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "A little too nice." She added. She gave Ino an intriguing glance. "I wonder what Sasuke-kun would think of it?"

Ino looked at Sakura confused. "Are you suggesting we tell him about this?"

Sakura shook her head. "He wouldn't believe us. He only listens to… _her_." She sounded disgusted.

"Then what do we do?"

"We'll just have Hinata break up with him." She put simply.

"And how do we do that?" Ino pondered, unsure if her best friend was truly being logically. Sakura's response began with a smile as she looked over her shoulder at the two in the back.

"We'll just have her fall in love with somebody else."

* * *

**_By: xCoOkies_**


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**Dirty Little Secret.**

Chapter Two.

* * *

School finally ended and Hinata was patiently waiting at her locker for Sasuke, like she always did. Her book bag was placed on the ground beside her as she was re-reading the book she's read hundreds of times. It wasn't a shoujo manga, like most girls read, it was an actual novel.

Suddenly, she saw the book being tilted backwards. She also noticed a masculine finger at the top edge of her book. She looked up to meet Sasuke, but his eyes were focused on the book. She figured he was reading the book upside down. He used to do that when they were little. Hinata would read a book and Sasuke would read from the other side. It was something that never seemed to surpass them, even as they grew older.

"Again?" He said, remembering reading these lines before. Hinata smiled lightly.

"It's my favorite." She told him.

"I know." He responded. He released the book back to Hinata. Finally, his eyes met hers. "Let's go."

Hinata nodded, keeping her child-like smile on her face.

* * *

Inside the classroom, Sakura and Ino had politely pulled Naruto aside. They had asked him to stay after for a bit and Naruto wasn't the one to say no to anyone, so he obviously agreed.

Naruto, Sakura and Ino were sitting together at three different desks. The two girls sat at two desks that were next to each other in the middle of the room. They were sitting in chairs, while Naruto sat on top of the desk in front of Ino.

No one was saying anything, so Naruto decided to start it off.

"So…" He began while kicking his legs childishly as they dangled off the side of the desk. "Is that like… a confession…?" He asked.

"What?" Ino gagged. "No!"

"Anyway," Sakura said, changing the subject to get straight to the point. "We want to offer you a proposal."

"Proposal?" Naruto questioned. After a brief moment his eyes burst out of his head and his cheeks became pink. "Like… marriage?" He concluded.

Sakura and Ino hung their heads in defeat. Was he really this stupid? He seemed so cool and popular in class earlier. Did they judge a bit too soon?

"No you idiot!" Sakura snapped at him. "A proposal, like a bargain!" She explained. Naruto winced at the loudness in Sakura's voice. To think such a pretty girl could be so loud. Aren't girls suppose to be quiet? Like the one he sat next to earlier today. She was nice and quiet.

"Oh…" He said lightly, not trying to displease them anymore then he already had. "Then, um, what do you want?"

The two girls sighed. This was becoming more trouble than it was worth.

"As we were saying." Ino continued, sounding a bit irritable. "You and Hinata seemed to be getting along well." She forced a playful smiled on her face. It didn't seem to phase Naruto either way.

"Hinata?" Naruto tried to remember. "Oh! Yeah, she's nice." He replied. Still, he didn't seem to follow what the two had planned on getting at, honestly.

"Maybe you should ask her on a date." Sakura hinted to the young man with a sly grin.

Naruto stared at her questionably. "Why would I do that?"

Ino stared at him. "You like her don't you?"

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah," He agreed, "She's cool."

"Then why don't you ask her out?" Sakura reasoned. Naruto scratched the back of his head, sheepishly grinning with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"I like her…" He stated, "…just, y'know, not like that." He explained.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other frowning. This made their situation quite difficult. They now had to find a new way to get this plan to operate. It wasn't going to be easy if Naruto and Hinata didn't feel anything towards each other.

Ino cautiously walked over to Sakura. "Great! Now what do we do?" She spat in her best friends ear with a low tone to her voice. Sakura looked over unsurely at Ino and then back at Naruto, who was just blankly staring at the two of them.

She needed to think of a plan and fast. Naruto only saw Hinata as a friend, and she had no idea what Hinata saw Naruto as. But then again Hinata's with Sasuke, so her feelings for Naruto had to be minor. After all he _is_ Sasuke Uchiha. The sexiest kid alive, and Hinata's boyfriend.

Sakura's eyes widened. Ino saw this and gave her a look. "What?" Ino pondered.

Sakura smiled. "Follow my lead." She stated, heading closer to Naruto. Ino followed her friend, not sure of what was entirely happening.

"Look, Naruto we didn't want to tell you this, but Hinata has a boyfriend." Ino stared at Sakura, shocked. What was she doing? Naruto just let a small smile cross his face.

"Um, okay?" He was unsure of what he was supposed to say. "So… then why did you want me to ask her out?"

"Because," Sakura began, "We _need_ you to ask her out."

"What do you mean you need me?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura!" Ino hushed in her ear. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry." Sakura assured her. "It's all going according plan." Ino eyed her suspiciously, but she let her friend continue. Sakura then gave Naruto a worried look. A _fake_ worried look.

Naruto got up from his seat seriously. "What?" He asked her, sounding concerned.

Sakura sniffled, to add effect to her performance. "It's just… Sasuke, her boyfriend, is such a terrible person!" Ino's eyes widened, as Naruto gave Sakura a serious expression. Still, they both stayed silent to let the strawberry child continue. "He's mentally abusing her. Y'know, like telling her she's not worthy and she's not good enough, just because he's the most popular guy in the school and she's just… Hinata."

"Then why is she going out with that lame kid?" Naruto questioned.

Sakura wiped a fake tear from her eye. "Hinata… well I mean she's… cute, but she's not exactly an eyesore." Sakura stated. "So she hardly ever, actually never, gets asked out or talked to by boys. Not to mention she's extremely shy!" Sakura continued, "So, when Sasuke asked her out it was like, a light to her darkness, her emptiness. She's too hopeless to realize that she could do better."

Ino choked a little bit on her spit making a gagging noise. Naruto and Sakura looked at her curiously. She used her finger to make a circular motion with her finger around her neck.

"Hearing this chokes me up a little bit." She told them. Sakura nodded.

"Me too." She huffed.

Naruto turned to Sakura. "Look, I mean I'm sorry about Hinata and her… evil boyfriend and everything, but what am I suppose to do? Talk to him?"

"Oh no!" Sakura stopped him. "No, he wouldn't listen to you anyway. He's way too stubborn." Sakura told him.

Naruto shrugged. "Then what?"

"You need to steal Hinata away from him."

"Steal Hinata away?" Naruto repeated. Ino smiled as Sakura bobbed her head up and down. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"_Because_," Sakura groaned, rolling her eyes at his endless questions, "If Hinata has someone else who notices her maybe it will open her eyes." Sakura explained thoroughly. She could see that Naruto still had doubts. She sighed, "Look, you don't have to _do_ anything to her, just help her realize she's too good for Sasuke." Ino nodded along side her best friend's words.

Naruto lips swayed to the side as a doubtful look made it's was across his face. He looked at the two girls who looked too emotional for him to ignore. As he thought of his decision, his eyes scanned around the room. Would this truly be alright, or would he be getting himself into a bigger mess?

"Are you sure there's no one else who can do this?" Naruto asked, looking for an opening.

Sakura shook her head. "Everyone here already knows about Sasuke. They wouldn't dare to stand in his way. But since your new, Sasuke would probably be more lenient on you than anyone else." Sakura explained to him. Naruto grunted a bit, cursing himself mentally for getting into such a troublesome situation.

Finally, he sighed. "Okay. I'll help."

Sakura and Ino's eyes lit up. "Really?" They asked joyfully, completely altering their previous mood. Naruto nodded as the two girls giggled and squealed with glee.

"You're the best Naruto!" Ino cooed.

Naruto grinned a bit as he rubbed under his nose. "Yeah, well, you can't deny a girl in trouble. What kind of man would I be?" He assured. Each girl gave the other one a congratulatory grin along side it, a thumbs up. Their little victory party ended when Naruto continued to talk. "So, uh, what am I suppose to do again?"

Ino was in the middle of another groan while Sakura just smiled. "Don't worry Naruto, I have the perfect plan."


End file.
